


No Limits, Just Epiphanies

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Klaus, Bisexual Violet, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, It's almost Midnight & I'm dying, Mr. Poe is kind of a prick, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Quagmires are mentioned, Take this Pile of Garbage, VFD Members are kind of a bunch of pricks, You can tear these headcanons from my cold dead hands, so here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: It's the aftermath of The Grim Grotto. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny have just arrived at the Briny Beach to discover Mr. Poe and a taxi waiting for them. In the universe readers of A Series of Unfortunate Events, the Baudelaires went to the taxi and found a Snicket inside. However, in the universe you're about to see, they find a Snicket and someone else. Thus begins their journey to change what the VFD was into something New. With new and old friends by their side, they're going to fix the mistakes of their elders.





	1. Stick It to the Man

You may think that you know the story of the Baudelaire children. They went on many adventures, each more horrible than the last, before being left alone on an island with the dead body of someone who wasn’t very kind to them and a newborn to take care of. However, that is one story of many. The Baudelaires of that universe may not have been very lucky, but that was a universe where they had to go through many unfortunate events. In other timelines, certain people were born who saved them from that horrible fate. In another universe, their parents were friendly with a family called the Hayes, which consisted of two parents and a little girl.

In this universe, the Baudelaire mansion may have still burned down and the Baudelaire parents may have still perished in the fire, but perhaps the Baudelaire children went to the Hayes family first.

Perhaps they lived a pleasant life with the two kind foster parents and looked forward to meeting their foster sister, who was supposed to be away at school. But, as it is with the Baudelaire children, things weren’t always pleasant. In this universe, they would’ve lost the Hayes in one way or another, be it burned-down home or both parents having mysterious heart attacks in their sleep after a late night caller came to have an argument with them.

Either way, the three children were shipped off to Count Olaf’s house posthaste and their adventures began. However, while they drifted off to sleep in various houses, unaware of the fate of certain uncles or nefarious optometrists plotting with their old boyfriends, one of them would occasionally bring up the taxi which pulled up to the house as Mr. Poe drove them away. Whichever other child was alive at the time would normally theorize on it.

“Perhaps it was our parents,” Violet whispered once as she tried not to think of the cliff half the house they lived in hung off of.

“What if it was an author who knew our parents?” Klaus asked another time, when he was so exhausted after running all night that he couldn’t think of anything more likely.

“Count,” Sunny said one night as they all tried to not awaken the woman sleeping in a box beneath their bed or the ambidextrous man sleeping just across from them.

All of them were rather surprised to see the same taxi waiting for them when they reached the Briny Beach on a rather cloudy day. They ignored the coughing banker calling for them in favor of finally getting the answer for a question they’d been asking themselves for so long. As they approached, a young woman stepped out of the passenger’s seat. She looked over at them and smiled.

“Hello, Baudelaires. It’s so wonderful to finally meet you.”

Six feet stopped moving towards the stranger and her taxi cab. The eldest adjusted her ill-fitting suit before saying anything, “Hello. If I may ask, who are you?”

The stranger’s smile shifted to a frown, then she sighed, “I suppose it has been a while since you’ve seen my face. And we’ve never met in person, though that was because of very frustrating deals. It makes sense that you don’t recognize me.”

Klaus furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, the person in front of them smiled again, “My name is Delilah Naomi Hayes.”

All three of the siblings finally recognized her. At least, they recognized her eye color (the same dark brown as Raine Hayes’) and her oddly square face (almost exactly like Quinn Hayes’). Everything else was seemed slightly different from the pictures of the Hayes’ fabled child. A sudden coughing attack startled all four children.

“Miss Hayes, there you are!” a winded banker exclaimed, “I’ve been looking for you for ever since I heard that you’d come home from school a few months early. I have some terrible news for you, my dear.”

“I know that my parents are gone, Mr. Poe. Thank you for delivering the Baudelaires to me, but we must be on our way now.”

“Why, Miss Hayes, whatever do you mean? You’re not much older than Violet, meaning you’re still too young to be their legal guardian.”

“On the contrary, Mr. Poe. Shortly after my parent’s passing, I decided to be emancipated.” Upon seeing the banker’s confused look, the young woman smiled, “Emancipated means I am supporting myself instead of being supported by the state or a legal guardian.”

“I know what emancipated means,” Mr. Poe said in a huff, “I just don’t think you thought this through. Being emancipated means you have many responsibilities a young person such as yourself should not have to deal with and-”

“And I have full control of my family’s fortune, which I am in the process of dealing with. Mr. Poe, I have a temporary residence already set up for me which is suitable for minors of any age, am in the process of setting up a permanent residence, have a part-time job, and am attending school online. The law states that I have to be of fourteen years of age or more, which I am, I can handle my own finances, which I am, and a judge has declared emancipation is the best option for me, which one has. In fact, I’m already looking into helping Miss Violet Baudelaire get emancipated as well, along with clearing all charges on the Baudelaires entirely. I mean, honestly, how can a very young child such as Sunny bite a man to death without leaving any bite marks? Even if she could, how could not a trace be found in the supposed ‘crime scene’?”

The youngest child looked at the shocked banker, who seemed rather red. He straightened his tie and coughed into his handkerchief a few times.

“Well, if the law says you’re a free adult, then I suppose I can’t do anything about it. However, I still cannot allow the Baudelaires to leave with an unsuitable guardian until Violet is eighteen.”

“Unless she’s emancipated. The law isn’t so clear on whether an emancipated teen can care for other youth, but their parent’s will says that they were to be left with their closest living relative, right?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“As the direct heir of the first guardians they had, shouldn’t their care transfer to me?”

Violet chimed in, “It does make sense to me, Mr. Poe. Wouldn’t your associates at Mulctuary Money Management agree that Miss Hayes is the most convenient candidate for our caretaker?”

All three Baudelaires wished for a moment that they could have taken a picture of the no-so-great banker’s face. He let out a rather long sigh, “Alright, then. I am placing the Baudelaires in your temporary custody while I discuss this with my associates. Baudelaires, Miss Hayes, I bid you good day.”

With that, the man turned around and marched away. Though he wasn’t the kindest to them, the Baudelaires were almost sad to see him go. Their new guardian placed a hand on Violet’s shoulder.

“Cheer up, Baudelaires. We’re going to head back to my place and get you in some nice, comfortable clothes and maybe make a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Klaus moved the hand off of his older sibling, “We’ll see.”

All four children piled into the cab- Baudelaires in the back, Hayes in the front- and the driver took off, leaving the gray day behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, no, I don't hate Mr. Poe, I just think he's kind of a prick to the Baudelaires, especially in the books.
> 
> Second off, yes, this is kinda cringe & pretty short. I wrote this in a few hours & decided to post it bc I like this.
> 
> Third off, let's explain this AU. The Baudelaires were sent to live with a pair of good friends of their parents who lived right down the street. The Baudelaires parents and the first guardians are dead, but none of the Baudelaires' other guardians died. The first guardians had a child, Delilah Naomi Hayes, who is a few months older than Violet &, as stated, has been emancipated. The bulk of these first few chapters will be setting up their plan to fix the VFD, but it'll pick up eventually. Just wait & see


	2. Deadmen Tell New Tales

Sunny lasted less than twenty minutes before falling asleep. Klaus barely stayed awake much longer. Their sister could understand; it had been a long, exhausting day for all of them. She tucked them underneath her arms and turned her attention towards the front. Their new guardian was chatting idly with the driver, whose face was instantly recognisable for the inventor. 

 

“Jacques Snicket…” she breathed out. Said man flashed her a grin in the mirror, “In the flesh, Miss Baudelaire. So nice to see you again.”

 

“What’s going on? I thought you were dead.”

 

Jacques turned his attention back to the road, “My death was greatly exaggerated. Do you remember Jacquelyn, Mr. Poe’s secretary?”

 

Violet nodded, then voiced her remembrance. The driver chuckled, “Just like your father. You see, Violet, Jacquelyn and I and many of the other adults you’ve met are part of a secret organization called VFD. I sent out a call for them before being captured. Jacquelyn showed up with another member just as I was escaping and helped me fake my death.”

 

The teen next to him turned around, “He’s not the only one, Violet. Dr. Montgomery, Mrs. Anwhistle, Olivia Caliban, and so many others are at headquarters!”

 

“But, Olaf burned headquarters down. I saw it.”

 

“You mean the place in the mountains?” the elder teen shook her head, “That place hasn’t been active since you and I were born. We’re gonna go to the current headquarters instead. Well, not straight there, but we’ll be there when the party happens. You’ll get to see all your old guardians and maybe some others that haven’t quite been recovered yet. Isn’t that exciting?”

 

The eldest Baudelaire nodded cheerfully, “Will the Quagmire triplets be there?”

 

“I haven’t gotten word on either of them yet, but maybe,” Hayes said with a shrug. VIolet shook her head, “What about Quigley? Have you heard anything about him yet?”

 

“I thought he perished in the fire at the old headquarters,” Jacques said, looking back again. Violet shook her head, “We brought him down with us on the raft, but got separated shortly before Captain Widdershins picked us up. The captain didn’t let us take the time to look for him, but we’re pretty sure he’s still somewhere around that river.”

 

Jacques and the teen next to him exchanged a quick look. Out of nowhere, the phone in between them started ringing. The teen picked it up as her adult companion turned back to the road. She listened to the person on the other side for a few minutes. 

 

“I can confirm that order. Would you like us to pick you up in front of the ballroom or the library?”

 

Whoever was on the other side said something that made her eyes go wide. The agent nodded several times, “Confirmed. Have a quiet day.”

 

The teen hung up and turned to Violet, “Quigley’s been found and they’ve spotted the other two. Seems you’ll be getting to see all your friends at the party, Miss Baudelaire.”

 

The younger teen gave her elder a joyful grin, “It’s just Violet, Miss Hayes.”

 

“Alright, Violet. In that case, call me Naomi.”

 

Both teens grinned at each other happily. They chatted about anything they could think of until Jacques stopped in front of a decrypt-looking building. 

 

“Here we are. I’ll see you two hours before, N.”

 

“Thank you, J. See you then.” She gave him a respectful nod as she got out. Violet stirred her brother and grabbed her sister before following. All three teens stumbled upstairs, barely awake yet full of energy. Naomi ushered them inside her apartment as quickly as possible. The front room was small, yet tidy. Two couches stood against the furthest walls, looking a bit bulkier than most couches did. On the third wall, a desk covered in boxes was pushed in between two doors. The kitchen was set up right next to the door. Naomi hung up her keys as soon as the door was closed.

 

“First door is a bathroom, towels are kept above the toilet and I don’t mind if you use my soap and shampoo. Second door is a closet. I should have something to fit all of you, but we’ll be going to pick up more suitable clothing tomorrow afternoon. Are any of you hungry? I could make some instant noodles while we wait for that hot chocolate.”

 

“I’m starving, actually. Could we do something besides instant noodles, though?” Klaus asked tentatively. His older sister placed Sunny down on a couch and went to the bathroom. Naomi gave him a warm smile before peering in the fridge. 

 

“You’re in luck. I just did all my meal prep for this week yesterday, so I can whip something good up real quick. You can go get clothes or check on your siblings while I do this.”

 

“Okay, but why would you do all your meal prep days before you make anything?”

 

Naomi pulled out several plastic containers, “Oh, it’s part of my meal plan. I like to have everything I usually use in a week ready in advance so it takes me less time to make good, home-cooked meals the way my parents used to. They would make almost all the meals for the week in advance, but I prefer this way. It gives me something to look forward to at every meal time,” she trailed off, then added on quieter, “It’s a daily reminder of cooking with my parents.”

 

“I’m sorry. I know how hard that is,” Klaus told her. She gave him a sad smile over her shoulder, “Thank you. You should go get changed. We don’t have anything planned until tomorrow afternoon, but I’m sure you’re exhausted. We’ll just eat and go straight to bed. I’ve always seen hot chocolate as more of a breakfast thing, anyways.”

 

Naomi turned back to her work. The Baudelaire boy walked to the closet, all the while mulling over their conversation. Even when he traded places with his sister, even when he ate chicken and dumplings in a comfortable silence with his new little group, even when it was revealed that the couches folded out into bunk beds so every child has their own place to sleep, he thought about all the mysteries that had yet to be solved. His last thought before he closed his eyes was about how he couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, a lot of my old favorites are going to come back in this fic. Jacques is the start of a parade of great characters that will be in this fic. It's probably not gonna be too long, ten chapters at most, but I'm excited to write it out!


	3. They'll Be Happy

Sunny was the first one to wake up a while after sunrise the next morning. The toddler sat up in her bunk and looked around. She was, of course, a little freaked out at the unfamiliar room-what if that horrid count had caught up to them-, but the sight of her sister sleeping peacefully calmed her. Even so, she laid back down and closed her eyes, but kept them open enough that she could see. Springs began creaking as someone sat up above them. Whoever it was yawned, popped their joints, and then moved their covers. Sunny watched the lady from yesterday- Hayes, she reminded herself- slip down to the floor from the bunk above Violet. The teen checked Klaus and Violet before turned to the youngest Baudelarie. 

 

“Ah, good morning, Sunny,” she whispered to the child, “Did you have sweet dreams?”

 

The younger nodded, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She may not have trusted this relative stranger yet, but she was a young child just waking up. Naomi went to splash some water against her face in the kitchen. Sunny climbed out of bed and teetered over. Her older companion handed her a damp cloth, which was met with a tiny, “Thank.”

 

Both children, now a little more awake, looked at each other. 

 

“Well,” Naomi began, “I think we should get started on breakfast. What do you think, Miss Sunny?”

 

“Waffle.”

 

“That sounds like an excellent idea. Before I get started, do you know if you three have any allergies? I use so many different types of ingredients that I always have to ask my company.”

 

“Pep-mint,” the youngest Baudelaire said, rubbing at her throat. Naomi nodded and got to work pulling out ingredients. She placed certain tubs on the counter, then handed the toddler two slips of paper, “Would you mind helping me? It’s been a while since I’ve made my own batter or hot chocolate. I’ll surely forget something in the process.”

 

The toddler nodded, gripping both papers gently. Her older counterpart got to work. Every so often, she’d stare at the batter, then ask the toddler something. Sunny would tell her the next ingredient or the proper amount or how long it’s supposed to take to blend it. She finished the batter and pulled out her waffle iron, “Alright, so all we need to do now is put four scoops into this thing at a time and wait five minutes for each and we’ll have waffles!”

 

She proceeded to do exactly that, then closed the iron, “We didn’t end up having hot chocolate last night, so I was thinking we could make some this morning. That other recipe should be it. I’ll need a bit for help for his one, since I have to keep an eye on the waffles. Can I count on you, Sunny?”

 

The tiny girl gave her a big grin. Together, they got to work. Sunny gave her each ingredient as needed and stirred when Naomi had to check on the food. By the time they added in the milk, a perfect waffle already sat on a plate, just waiting to be covered in toppings. Sunny handed the odd carton to her counterpart, “Weird.”

 

“Hm?” Naomi measured out the correct amount. “Oh, I do suppose it looks a little odd. This is almond milk, Sunny. I’ve been told it tastes a little funny, but I’m allergic to a protein in cow’s milk. I have to have substitutes, like this. I’m sure you noticed that we didn’t use any actual dairy in the waffles either.”

 

“Nirvana,” Sunny said, a word which here means “that’s not very good, but if it’s how things must be”. Naomi furrowed her brow, “I suppose it would be nirvana for someone who despised drinking dairy, but I don’t quite see how this term applies here.”

 

“What my sister means,” Violet said as she stretched in her bunk, “is that works just fine for us, Naomi. We’re not picky eaters, as long as there’s no peppermint.”

 

“That’s quite alright by me,” Naomi replied. She went to check on the waffle again as Sunny added the vanilla to the measured-out milk. Her sister walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Good morning, Sunny. What are you making?”

 

“Cocoa!” she exclaimed. Violet grinned at her enthusiasm, “Sounds great, dear. Are those waffles, too?”

 

“Yes. I have lots of different kinds of toppings you can choose from if you want.”

 

“Sounds wonderful. Sunny, would you like to help me wake up Klaus?” Violet asked. Her little sister made a noise which meant “there is nothing that would delight me more at this time”.

 

All three ladies went to their tasks. Violet hummed a tune she couldn’t quite place the origin of as her brother desperately tried to hang on to sleep with a small child sitting on his chest. Sunny called to Klaus over and over until he sighed and reached for his glasses to better glare at her. Naomi glanced over at the Baudelaires’ antics with a sad smile. Klaus, once he got over being forced to wake up, started recounting the odd dream he’d had during the night. Their caretaker brought over four plates, two of them balanced on her arms.

 

“And then, I realized it was an octopus.”

 

“That sounds very interesting, Klaus. Would you like me to help you decipher this dream?”

 

The researcher looked at Naomi, “You know the meanings behind dreams?” 

 

“I can make an educated guess. My parents believed there was a meaning behind everything, especially our dreams. They gave me a guide on dream symbolism before I went off to school. I never really used it much, but I think I’ve still got it around here somewhere. We can take a look if you’re curious,” she said as she went back to the kitchen, “In the meantime, would you like any special toppings?” 

 

“Well, what do you have?”

 

“Let’s see,” Naomi said, grabbing silverware for them as well, “I’ve got real maple syrup, real honey, blueberries, blackberries, strawberry jam, powdered sugar, and I think there may be some apricots we could slice up real quick.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the difference between that ‘real’ syrup and honey and the regular kind?”

 

Naomi brought their forks and knives back over, “Most store-bought brands are cut with sugar water to make mass producing it more cost-effective. One of my school friends likes to beekeep during the summer, so he gives me pure honey whenever I want. I’ve also got a cousin up north who always sends my family a few bottles of maple syrup in the spring every year. It’s just about as pure as anyone can get it without drinking the sap directly from the tree.”

 

She chuckled as she moved back to the kitchen, “So, any requests?”

 

“Syrup all around, I think,” Klaus said, seeming more excited than before. Violet smiled at him, “I’ll have honey instead, Naomi, if it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“Blue!” Sunny said rather loudly. Her sister winced, but kept up her smile. Naomi didn’t seem to take notice, as she was stifling her laughter, “Of course, Baudelaires. What’s mine is yours as long as you’re willing to stay with me.”

 

For the first time in quite a while, the Baudelaires all thought they’d prefer to stay in one spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for me to be this tired, but take this fluffy pile of garbage and remember that good times never last for the Baudelaire siblings.


	4. Or Will They?

After breakfast, Klaus and Naomi moved off to the desk. They began going through the boxes of books as the younger teen recounted his dream again. Violet took Sunny and began getting ready for the day. As her younger sister used the spare toothbrush, the inventor went through the closet for something to wear. 

 

“Naomi?” she called out, “It seems you don’t have any good dresses for Sunny. Should we just put her back in her other clothes for now?

 

The caretaker turned to Violet, obviously embarrassed, “Oh, I forgot I wouldn’t have anything for her. Maybe we should put it through the wash first. It  _ is _ pretty dirty.” 

 

Naomi picked up the dress to give it a sniff, recoiling quickly, “Never mind, I wouldn’t give this to a dog for a chew toy! We should really find something else.”

 

The other teen nodded, turned back to the closet with a calculating look. Klaus noticed a stray length of ribbon on the desk and handed it to her. She used it to tie back her hair with a small “thanks”. Then, the inventor got to work. Naomi watched as she pulled out a skirt and got to work. 

 

“What’s she doing?” the dark-eyed girl whispered to Klaus. Violet unearthed a spool of ribbon with a triumphant noise. 

 

“Inventing. She’s pretty good at it,” Klaus replied, turning back to the books. Naomi watched for another moment before returning to her own box, “Why does she tie up her hair?”

 

“To keep it out of her face.”

 

The older teen stopped sorting to give her companion a funny look, “Why does she have bangs, then, if she hates having her hair in her face? It’s not a very good idea to get a hairstyle that exactly what you don’t want out of your hairstyle.”

 

“Mother said it made her look cute. Her hair used to be longer, but it made more sense to cut it down a little after we broke out of jail.”

 

Naomi gave him another odd look. She turned to the inventor, who was sewing the ribbon onto the skirt, “Violet, wouldn’t you like to get a new haircut if having your hair in your face bothers you that much?”

 

The teen stopped sewing. She let the needle drop, wrapping the thread around her finger. 

 

“I would, but that would be weird. It’s just better to keep it like this.”

 

“But what if your hair gets caught in your work?”

 

“Then I’ll deal with that as it comes.”

 

Naomi moved closer to her, “But it makes logical sense. If you don’t want your hair getting in the way of your inventions, you should cut it off.”

 

“No!” Violet shouted. She pulled too much on the string, making it snap. Sunny poked her head out of the restroom as Klaus placed himself between the two young women. 

 

“It’s time to back off, Naomi.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, shut up. Violet likes her hairstyle, so she shouldn’t have to cut it. End of discussion.”

 

The two held eye contact for a few long, tense moments. No one moved until Naomi swore under breath and looked away. She walked to the door, grabbing her keys and a coat, “I’m going for a quick walk.”

 

With that, she opened the door and was gone. Klaus let out his breath. He looked at his younger sister, who gripped the doorway tightly. 

 

“It’s okay, Sunny. You can go back to getting ready,” he said to her as gently as possible. She nodded before going back into the bathroom. The middle child turned around to what would definitely be the bigger challenge; his older sister stared at the space between her hands with fear written on her face. Her brother kneeled down to her level, holding his hand over her shoulder. 

 

“Violet, are you okay?” he asked quietly as he kept distance between her body and his hand. She shook her head slowly. Even that seemed to make her dizzy, though. The teen fell backwards onto her brother. His instincts kicked in immediately, moving his arms to wrap around her. His older sister breathed quickly on his chest, not moving an inch. He let her ride out the shockwaves, holding her  

 

Finally, Violet seemed to snap back to herself. She pulled away from her brother as her breathing calmed itself. The inventor closed her eyes to speed up the process a bit more. She swallowed her breath and started talking, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” he brushed imaginary dust off his shirt just as their little sister came out of the bathroom again. She climbed into Violet’s lap, the way she hasn’t in too long. Klaus watched his older sister take the brush from the toddler’s hands and begin brushing the youngest’s hair. He let his own own anxiety fall away with every stroke. Each and every strain of nervousness was replaced by anger towards their caretaker. 

 

“Who does she think she is?” he eventually shouted. Violet nearly dropped the brush, but he continued without noticing, “It’s your hair! No one should tell you what you should and shouldn’t do with it! What kind of self-righteous battleax does that to someone? I knew we couldn’t trust her!”

 

“Chance,” Sunny said. Her sister nodded, “She’s right, Klaus. This is just one disagreement. I’m sure Naomi will be different than the rest of our guardians. I mean, it’s not like she’s an evil count looking to get her hands on our fortune or a horrible actress obsessed with fads.”

 

The researcher shook his head, “Sir and the Village of Fowl Devotees weren’t evil counts or obsessed actresses and they still treated us horribly. What if she’s just like them? What if this hot chocolate and dream-deciphering and these home-cooked meals are just distractions from her true nature? What if we’re playing right into her hands?”

 

“Oh Klaus,” his sister said with a sigh, “You keep thinking of negative what if’s. You’re forgetting that Charles and Phil were there for us at the mill and Hector was basically our only really guardian in the village. All of them were kind to us, even though the people who were supposed to be our  _ actual _ guardians weren’t.”

 

“I don’t understand where you’re going with this.”

 

“Even if Naomi is horrible to us, we’re still getting out of the system once and for all! She told Mr Poe yesterday that she’s already been working to help us with that. Even if Naomi is horrible to us, even if Mr. Poe decides we can’t live with her, I’m still starting the process of getting all of us out of this horrible chain of events Honestly, I don’t know why we haven’t thought of it earlier,” she told him. Klaus glanced up at the desk, where his and Naomi’s earlier efforts lay forgotten. On top of his stack sat a perfectly dull book. However, something about it must have caught his eye, as he reached up to pull it down.

 

“I think this scenario calls for some research,” Klaus said, showing off the title, “I mean, even Naomi said she’s not entirely certain how all this will work for our situation.”

  
His elder sister nodded her approval and went back to work on the make-shift dress. Sunny gave him a lingering look before heading back to put up the brush. The young teenager barely noticed either sibling as he opened the newly borrowed copy of ‘ _ Emancipation Law for Dummies _ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which bich lost their inspiration right after they started a new fic & then found inspiration for a fic they haven't updated in nine months so they got busy on that instead of the fic they were already working on?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr (@ribbon-wearing-queer) about everything from why Lemony's love triangle sucks to why Violet's bangs make no sense!


End file.
